


Snapchat Seduction

by SuperCorptrash13



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Snapchat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperCorptrash13/pseuds/SuperCorptrash13
Summary: Anonymous saidKara snapchatting a rather seductive photo, which was meant to go to Lena, only she accidentally sends it to Alex (followed by the obvious "Oh god that wasn't for you sorrysorry forget this ever happened," freak out). Except as far as Alex knows, Kara's not dating anyone (she wants to give people time to get used to friend Lena Luthor first). Cue Alex basically interrogating all the wrong people to figure out who the snap was meant for.I saw this prompt on my tumblr and just had to write it out





	

Kara heard her phone beep signaling she had a new notification she picked up her phone and saw it was a snapchat picture from "Boss Babe <3" she smiled as she unlocked her phone and tapped on the new picture. It was a picture of Lena looking angry and sticking her lip out in a pout she captioned it "Give me a reason not to kill everyone in this meeting" Kara pouted at her girlfriend having a bad day.

 

Then a thought popped into her head she smiled sneakily and walked into her bedroom. She dug through her drawers and found exactly what she was looking for. She changed out of her oversized tshirt and sports bra leaving her tight shorts on and put on a black lace bra. She gave herself a once over in the mirror making sure this outfit would fix Lena's problem. She smiled satisfied and grabbed her phone and taking a picture with her hand looking as if it was going to go in her shorts. She captions it "You can't see this tonight if you're in prison babe" she clicks the blue arrow and clicks on the first name in her best friends list seeing the word boss in front of it. She sends the photo and goes back to put her shirt back on and wait for Lena's response. 

 

About 5 minutes later her phone dings once again and she picks up and sees "Boss Sister XD" show up on the notification. Kara opens the notification thinking nothing of it and it is a picture of Alex covering her eyes. The caption says "Um baby sis I don't think that was meant for me" Karas eyes bulge out of her head as she realizes she sent that picture to her sister rather than her girlfriend. Kara immediately takes a picture of her tv and captions it "I'm sorry Alex I really am.... That wasn't for you..... Just forget you ever saw that please." She sends it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of course Alex would not pretend she never saw that. She had no idea her sister was seeing anybody and she was determined to find out who this was. She immediately walks down the main hallway to Winn's desk. She spins his chair around so she can pin him down to the chair. "Are you dating Kara you little twerp?"she starts quickly. 

"You know I wish I was but I'm not really in her league Alex" Winn swallows nervously. 

"Then do you know who it is?" Alex interrogates

 

"Um no no I don't" he replies not so confidently 

 

"Remember I know six ways to get you to tell me who it is with just my finger." Alex says pushing her finger into his throat.

 

"All I know is that her and Jimmy have been getting really close. I promise that's all I've got." Winn says quickly

 

Alwx runs out of the DEO before she even has a chance to think. She really hopes it isn't Jimmy after everything he has done to Kara. Alex gets to CatCo and everyone says they haven't seen Jimmy all day.

 

Alex sighs and calls up Maggie. "Hey babe" Maggie answers on the third ring.

 

"Baby I need your detective skills really bad right now." Alex says upset that she has to ask for help. 

 

"What happened? Was there an alien attack I haven't heard about yet?" Maggie asks worriedly.

 

"No baby. Kara sent me a picture and it was obviously not meant for me and I'm trying to figure out who it was meant for." 

 

"Babe what kind of picture was it?" Maggie asks concerned 

 

"One that I would send to you when I'm home alone and you're working late." Alex says shyly

 

"Oh. Oh shit. Well Alex I have a feeling i know who it is, but I think we should wait for her to tell us." 

 

"Mags I need to know he's okay for my sister." Alex says getting angry shes the only one who doesn't know. 

 

"Alex it's not a he. It's Lena Luthor."  ~~~~

Alex hangs up the phone and takes off towards L Corp and busts through the doors of Lena's office to find the CEO half naked topping her little sister on the couch in her office. "Kara?" Alex says quietly 

 

"Alex?" Kara breathes out panicking 

 

"Alex Danvers I've heard much about you." Lena says putting her shirt on and walking over to Alex to shake her hand. 

 

"Oh Kara. Christmas with mom is going to be interesting." Alex says and everyone laughs. 

 

 

 


End file.
